Barely concealed jealousy
by Angel-of-Cake
Summary: Dominique/Teddy/Molly love triangle One-shot


**A/N: This was written for ListenandBelieve's love triangle challenge on the HPFC. It's my first attempt at writing something that is just dialogue so bear with me. Also, I think Molly comes off as a bit of a bitch which is not how I'd usually write her, apologies to any Molly lovers out there. Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Wait, _Teddy_ is going out with _Molly_? Why didn't I know this?"

"That's what happens when you're in the South of France for 6 months, sis."

"You do mean _the_ Teddy, right? Teddy, the metamorphagus? Teddy, Uncle Harry's godson? Teddy who you and I had a huge fight over when I was twelve and you were fourteen?"

"Which other Teddy would I mean?"

"And you do mean Molly, our cousin? Who is an absolute genius and a bit of a bitch and has hair like… string?"

"Don't be mean, Dommie."

"Well it is. It's like bits of red string hanging of her head. How long have they been together?"

"Since about March, I think."

"And you didn't think to tell me more than half an hour before they get here?"

"You were in France!"

"You could have told me in one of your letters which, by the way, could have been a bit longer and more frequent."

"Look I'm sorry I didn't write much, Dom but I was busy studying for N.E.W.T.s and all. Why are you so bothered about Teddy and Molly, anyway?"

"I'm not bothered. Not at all. I was just wondering."

"Admit it, Dom. You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous! Oh, alright maybe I am a bit but why shouldn't I be? Why aren't _you_ jealous? Teddy's your ex after all."

"Please. If I got jealous of every girl who went out with one of my exes I'd be jealous of half the girls in Hogwarts by now. And anyway _you_ shouldn't be jealous. You've been at Beauxbatons for months, surrounded by _les beau gasçons français_."

"Yeah, but _les beau gasçons français_ are vastly outnumbered by _les belle filles français_ and thus have ample choice. And none of them are going to pick little me who isn't gorgeous and is only half French. I mean, I'm not beautiful like you, Vic."

"Don't be silly, Dom. Of course you are. And I think there's even less chance of Teddy picking you than any of_ les beau gasçons français_ who I'm sure all fancy you really."

"But none of _les beau gasçons français _can change the colour of their hair to turquoise if they want to and none of them would walk up to you on your fourteenth birthday with rainbow coloured hair and present you with fourteen chocolate frogs that had been charmed to sing _Happy Birthday_ in French."

"Well, Teddy likes to be extravagant. On Molly's birthday he met her in Hogsmeade, bought her every type of sweet they had in Honeyduke's, decorated a table in the Three Broomsticks with streamers and enchanted balloons and gave her bouquet of roses which exploded into fireworks which spelled out the words _Happy Birthday, Molly_."

"Really? He did that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

* * *

"Teddy, I don't want to sound like a jealous, overprotective bitch of a girlfriend or anything but I noticed that you were sort of flirting with my cousin at Shell Cottage yesterday."

"Which cousin? You have several."

"I meant Dominique."

"Dom? Don't be silly. We're just friends."

"Really? It didn't look that way to me. Not that I can see any reason why you'd be flirting with her. I mean her hair is like string."

"No, it's not!"

"It is. It's like bits of orange string hanging of her head."

"Look, Molly, I wasn't flirting with Dominique. Like I said, we're just friends, OK?"

"Yeah, I know. But didn't you used to date her or something?"

"Me date Dom? Ha, I don't think so. I dated her sister for a bit in the summer but not her."

"Oh, I just assumed… from the way she was acting… do you think she fancies you or something?"

"I wish!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Nothing?"

"For the last time, Dom and I are _just friends_."

"Yeah, you've said that a few times already. And I'm not saying there's something going on between you or anything you, I was just querying the fact that you were talking to her…"

"Oh, am I even not allowed to talk to other girls now? I thought you said that you weren't a jealous bitch of a girlfriend."

"And I thought you said that you and Dom were just friends!"

"We are!"

"Then why are you getting so goddamn defensive about the whole thing? Tell me that."

"I'm just protesting my innocence!"

"What innocence?"

"We were just _talking_!"

"Don't lie, Teddy. I saw the way she was looking at you, twiddling her hair and batting her stupid Veela eyelashes at you. I know what that looks means, Teddy"

"What are you suggesting? That Dom fancies me? Maybe she does. She'd make a much better girlfriend than you, Molly, that's for sure."

* * *

**A/N: Please don't favourite without reviewing!**


End file.
